Through your eyes
by Lalorie
Summary: Castiel Novak, un jeune etudiant en psychologie, voit sa vie basculer quand il perd la vue suite à un accident de voiture avec son frère Gabriel. Heureusement Dean Winchester, son meilleur ami, et Sam, son frère, sont là pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve et l'aider à s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition. (Destiel & Sabriel)
1. Accident

**CHAPITRE 1 - Accident**

* * *

Une voiture grise qui déviait, ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit. Et puis l'impact. À vrai dire il ne se souvenait de rien après ça. Ni des secousses, ni des tonneaux que sa voiture avait fait, ni même du bruit des sirènes de pompiers ou des cris apeurés des personnes qui ne savaient pas comment réagir. Rien.

Il s'était réveillé dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, plein de bruits et d'odeurs inconnues. Il essaya de se lever mais n'y parvint pas. Il chercha alors de la main des choses qui lui seraient familières. Des rambardes en fer froid de chaque côté du lit, des fils un peu partout... Une image de l'accident lui revint et il devina qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital. Tous ces bruits et cet endroit inconnu l'effrayaient un peu mais il tenta tant bien que mal de rester calme. Il bougea un peu ses membres pour constater les dégâts : apparement il n'avait aucune fracture. Il passa ensuite ses mains au niveau de son visage. Il senti quelque chose qui faisait tout le tour de sa tête. À la matière il reconnu que c'étaient des bandes. "C'est donc ça qui m'empêche de voir." pensa t-il. Il remonta encore un peu sa main, juste assez pour toucher ses cheveux crasseux de sang sec, mais ce geste tirant trop sur son épaule lui arracha un petit gémissement qui sembla attirer l'attention de quelqu'un puisqu'il entendit du bruit à sa gauche.

«Cas, t'es réveillé.» dit une voix un peu endormie, comme si le gémissement de Castiel était ce qui l'avait sortie de son sommeil.

«D-Dean c'est toi ?» hésita-t-il, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir reconnue la voix.

Une main chaude se posa sur son avant bras, le plus délicatement possible pour être certain de ne pas le blesser.

«Oui c'est moi.» répondit la personne susnommée. «J'étais venu voir quelqu'un et j'ai vu ton nom et celui de Gabriel sur le registre. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

«Gabriel ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Il va bien ?»

Prit de peur pour son frère, le brun avait commencé à se lever. Dean le fit doucement se rallonger en lui assurant que son frère allait bien, qu'il était juste rentré se changer chez eux.

«Il n'est pas blessé ?» demanda Castiel, un peu rassuré mais toujours inquiet.

«Rien de grave, juste un bras cassé et un léger torticolis qui devrait partir d'ici la fin de la semaine apparement. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de rester ici veiller sur toi pendant qu'il allait se changer.»

Il finit sa phrase et vit qu'une femme à la peau mat portant une blouse blanche entrouverte et un dossier, attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dean comprit que c'était le médecin de Castiel et qu'il devait sortir.

«D'ailleurs j'ai promis de l'appeler quand tu te réveillerais alors je vais sortir 5 minutes.» puis un peu plus bas, «Ton médecin est là, je crois qu'elle veut te parler.»

Il serra la main du plus jeune dans la sienne en disant ça, comme pour lui dire que tout se passerait bien, et sortit passer son coup de fil.

Castiel entendit la porte se fermer. Quelques secondes de silence suivirent, si bien que le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Enfin une voix féminine l'interpella.

«Monsieur Novak, je suis le docteur Miller, c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre cas. Comment vous sentez vous ?»

Sa voix, bien que tranquille, ne fit que faire grandir l'appréhension du jeune homme.

«J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va.»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le temps que les antidouleurs fassent complètement effet.»

Castiel entendit son sourire compatissant dans sa voix mais au léger blanc qui suivit il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il déglutit avant de demander :

«Et... Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Enfin les bandes tout ça, c'est... C'est quoi ?»

«Mr Novak...» La tristesse dans sa voix augmenta l'inquiétude de Castiel. «Il semblerait qu'un projectile se trouvant initialement sur la plage arrière de votre véhicule ait heurté votre crâne durant l'accident. Ce choc... A endommagé la partie de votre cerveau qui servait à la vision...»

Castiel, paniqué et ne pouvant se résoudre à accepter ce qu'elle lui disait, feint de ne pas comprendre.

«En d'autres termes, je crains bien que vous ne retrouviez probablement jamais la vue. Je suis désolée.»

Le jeune homme ne put même pas répondre, sous le choc de cette révélation. Si les compresses sur ses yeux ne les absorbaient pas instantanément, le médecin et Dean qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre, auraient surement pu voir quelques perles salées rouler le long de ses joues. Mais ils ne virent rien à part lui, allongé dans le lit, muet et sous le choc. La jeune femme prit sa main et y déposa un petit boîtier.

«Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, sonnez. À plus tard.»

Elle repartit et croisa Dean toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui se décala pour la laisser passer et venir s'installer auprès de son ami. Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux et au bout de quelques minutes Dean posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

«J'ai entendu ce que le médecin t'a dit... Je suis désolé. Mais je serai là pour t'aider t'inquiète pas. Et Gabe aussi évidemment. Ça va aller...»

Dean ne savait pas quoi faire pour réconforter son ami.

Ce dernier quand à lui voulait crier que "non tout n'irait pas bien", qu'il était aveugle et que cela ne risquait pas d'aller mieux, que personne ne pouvait le comprendre... Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça. "Ce n'est pas sa faute après tout" pensa-t-il. Il ne voulait blâmer personne mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à la terre entière pour ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que tout allait pour le mieux dans sa vie, sa famille, ses études ? C'est vrai quoi, il allait rentrer en 3ème année de psychologie après avoir longtemps cherché comment il pourrait aider les autres, il s'était plus ou moins réconcilié avec Gabriel et avec leur père, tout allait vraiment bien... Avant ce stupide accident qui avait "bousillé sa vie", pensait-il.

Au même moment, comme lisant dans ses pensées, Dean resserra un peu son emprise sur sa main, comme pour lui dire "Je suis là moi, tu as toujours tes amis." Castiel fut heureux de penser ça. C'est vrai, au moins il avait toujours son ami.

* * *

Sam venait de rentrer chez lui, enfin, après toutes ces semaines à vivre sur le campus. L'université où il suivait ses cours de droit était à plus de 200km du domicile familial alors il avait prit une chambre étudiante le temps de ses études et rentrait à chaques vacances. Comme en ce moment. Il fut dépité de trouver le frigo vide et la maison dans un sale état. Décidément, il se demandait comment faisaient son père et son frère pour survivre quand il n'était pas là pour faire les courses ou un peu de ménage. Il était donc parti acheter de quoi dîner et nettoyer un peu la maison au supermarché du coin. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin pour le soir même, mit tout dans un petit sac et commença à s'éloigner des caisses... Avant de se faire bousculer par quelqu'un. L'autre personne chancela et serait tombée si Sam n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le rattraper par le dos de sa veste.

«Houla, doucement» dit-il en riant «Ça va ?»

«Oui oui, merci» répondit l'autre sans se retourner.

L'autre homme s'était relevé et repartait tout aussi vite. Sam le regarda s'éloigner, intrigué par sa réaction. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il vit un sac par terre. Il comprit que c'était le sac qu'il avait entendu tomber quand l'inconnu lui était rentré dedans et, dans sa grande bonté d'âme, décida de le poursuivre dans le parking pour le lui rendre. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à se donner cette peine puisque l'autre homme attendait assit dans l'arrêt de bus devant la supérette. Il s'approcha et se posta devant lui.

«Je crois que vous avez oublié votre sac de...» il regarda dans le sac «Bonbons ?» finit-il en souriant.

L'autre homme releva la tête vers lui et il put enfin le voir correctement. Il était jeune, bien que plus vieux que lui, avait des cheveux ambrés et des yeux de la même couleur. Il était écorché à quelques endroit sur le visage et avait le bras droit dans le plâtre.

«Ah oui, merci.» répondit il en attrapant le sac de son bras valide.

«Vous attendez le bus ?»

«Euh ouais, faut que je rentre chez moi.»

«Je peux vous ramener si vous voulez. Le prochain bus est dans un 25 minutes et à mon avis vos courses auront du mal à tenir jusque là. Ma voiture est juste à côté.»

Il montra un endroit derrière l'arrêt de bus. L'autre réfléchit quelques instant, se disant surement qu'il avait raison.

«Vous ne savez même pas où j'habite.» répondit il.

«Je le saurai si vous me le dites.» dit-il en souriant.

Il sembla une nouvelle fois peser le pour et le contre avant de se lever et de dire tout simplement "Glenview Drive".

«Oh parfait, c'est justement vers où je vais.» répondit il en prenant un des sacs de son passager. Ce dernier ramassa son autre sac et le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture, posa ses affaires dans le coffres et s'installa à la place passager. Sam s'installa au volant et démarra. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, comme l'autre ne parlait pas, il lança :

«C'est quoi votre nom ?»

L'autre arrêta de fixer au dehors pour le regarder.

«Gabriel. Novak.»

«Enchanté Gabriel, moi c'est Samuel Winchester.»

«Enchanté Samuel.»

«Tu peux m'appeler Sam, je préfère. Et on peut se tutoyer si tu veux.» dit le conducteur en jetant un petit coup d'œil à son passager.

«Okay, Sam.» répondit l'autre en détournant de nouveau la tête vers la vitre.

«Dis donc, t'es pas très causant toi comme mec.» le taquina Sam.

«Désolé c'est juste que mon frère rentre de l'hôpital aujourd'hui et que ça me stresse un peu.»

«Vous vous êtes battus ? C'est lui qui t'a mit dans cet état ?» demanda Sam en désignant son bras à Gabriel.

«Nan pas du tout !» s'écria Gabriel «C'est un vrai ange, il ne ferait pas de mal à une abeille.» Il s'arrêta quelques instant avant de reprendre «Mais c'est vrai que c'est de ma faute s'il est là bas.»

La tristesse et les remords dans sa voix firent de la peine à Sam qui ne put s'empêcher de questionner :

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

«On a eu un accident. Une autre voiture nous a percutés. C'est moi qui conduisais.»

«C'est pas ta faute alors.» rétorqua Sam «C'est plutôt celle de l'autre conducteur.»

«Mais c'est moi qui avais insisté pour l'emmener à l'école ce jour là. Si je l'avais juste laissé décider un peu par lui même, aujourd'hui il...»

«Et si t'avais été tout seul dans cette voiture ça aurait rien changé, tu aurais quand même eu cet accident. Alors c'est pas de ta faute.»

Gabriel tourna la tête pour regarder Sam qui avait les yeux fixés sur la route. Il ne le connaissait pas et il ne connaissait pas son histoire mais il semblait quand même mettre un point d'honneur à le faire déculpabiliser. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tord après tout. Tout le monde ne faisait que lui répéter ça, même son frère.

«C'est quoi déjà ton adresse ?»

Cette question interrompit le fil des pensée de Gabriel.

«Euh 2565 Glenview Drive.» répondit il.

«Okay, on est arrivés alors.»

Il se gara devant l'allée du garage et coupa le contact. Les deux garçons descendirent de la voiture et Sam prit les sacs dans le coffre pendant que Gabriel peinait à déverrouiller la serrure de sa main gauche. Sam le suivit à l'intérieur et déposa les sacs sur le bar américain de la cuisine. Gabriel entreprit de ranger ses courses mais n'était manifestement pas très habile de sa main gauche puisque chaque paquet tombait au moins une fois avant d'arriver à bon port. Il arriva enfin au bout de son premier sac et en sortit le paquet de céréales qu'il y restait. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'atteindre le placard mais avait du mal. En voyant ça, Sam pouffa et lui prit le paquet de la main pour le poser dans le placard sans aucun mal. Gabriel leva les yeux vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il devait bien faire 20 bons centimètres de plus que lui.

«Mais t'es un géant en fait !» lâchât-il sans réfléchir. «Oh pardon.»

Sam le regarda et rigola.

«C'est toi qui es tout petit.» répondit il avec un air narquois en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

«N'importe quoi, je suis de taille normale moi ! C'est toi qui es immense c'est pas normal !» s'injuria-t-il.

«Ah, enfin une émotion !» rigola Sam «C'est mieux que de faire la tête.»

Gabriel fut d'abord légèrement surprit de cette réaction puis pouffa d'un petit rire avant de dire à voix basse "M'en fous je suis pas petit." Sam le regarda, amusé de son attitude presque enfantine.

«Au fait, t'as quel âge ?» demanda-t-il.

«26 ans.» répondit il sans le regarder, toujours occupé à ranger.

«26 ans ?! Sérieux, je croyais que t'avais 1 ou 2 ans de plus que moi grand max !» s'écria Sam, choqué.

«Pourquoi, t'as quel âge toi ? T'as pas 25/26 ans ?»

«Nan, j'ai que 21 ans !»

«Quoi ? Mais c'est l'effet girafe qui te vieillit ou quoi ?!»

Sam le fusilla du regard et l'autre s'excusa en riant.

«En tout cas tu fais très mature pour quelqu'un qui vient juste d'être majeur.» reprit Gabriel.

«Et toi tu fais très gamin pour quelqu'un qui a 5 ans de plus que moi.»

«Hé, respectes tes aînés.» réplica Gabriel en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule.

Sam sourit. Il appréciait bien Gabriel. Depuis plusieurs mois il ne fréquentait que les élèves de sa fac, des gens très studieux qui ne pensaient qu'à leurs études. Rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau qui ne parlait pas de droit toute la journée lui faisait du bien et lui changeait les idées.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le juron de Gabriel qui venait de regarder sa montre. Le voyant remuer partout dans la cuisine, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

«J'suis vachement en retard pour préparer le repas et je voulais que tout soit prêt pour quand mon frère rentrerait.» II s'arrêta de parler puis se tourna vers Sam «Je suis désolé, tu dois avoir d'autres trucs à faire mais... Tu voudrais pas m'aider s'il te plaît ? Parce qu'avec mon bras et tout ça...»

«T'inquiètes. » répondit Sam en remontant ses manches, un sourire naissant sur le visage. «Bon alors, on commence par quoi ?»

Après 1 heure de cuisine et plusieurs accidents dus à la maladresse de Gabriel, les garçons avaient enfin fini de préparer le dîner : des hamburgers fait maison, apparement le plat préféré du frère de Gabriel. Alors qu'ils finissaient de dresser la table, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

«Ça doit être lui !» dit Gabriel, à mi-chemin entre l'excitation et le stress de le voir rentrer à la maison.

Il partit ouvrir la porte pendant que Sam mettait les dernières retouches à la table. Il entendit de loin la voie de Gabriel qui disait à son frère de rentrer et vit ensuite rentrer dans la salle à manger, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu océan magnifique. Il avait des traits fins et délicats et une sorte d'innocence sur le visage. Seulement il trouva quelque chose de bizarre dans son attitude. Il était très hésitant et semblait même ne pas voir Sam qui était pourtant en face de lui. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix familière et qu'un autre jeune homme entra dans la pièce.

«Attends Cas, laisse moi prendre ton imper'.»

«Dean ?» demanda Sam, surpris de le voir ici.

«Sammy ?» dit l'autre en le voyant, tout aussi surpris.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour le premier chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive très bientôt :)

En attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis et à aller voir mes autres écrits


	2. Rencontre

**CHAPITRE 2 - Rencontre**

* * *

«D-Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» demanda nerveusement l'infirme.

«Vous vous connaissez ?» demanda Gabriel qui venait de refaire surface dans le salon.

«Plutôt bien, oui.» répondit une voix que Castiel ne reconnaissait pas.

«Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ici ?!» s'écria le jeune homme, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Tout à coup, les 3 autres garçons semblèrent se souvenir de la présence de Castiel et Dean se rapprocha de lui, lui agrippant le bras pour signifier sa présence alors qu'il commençait à parler.

«Tout va bien Castiel, c'est juste que mon frère est là, pour une raison que j'ignore.»

L'aveugle sembla se détendre un peu en apprenant le sujet de cette agitation et son ami entreprit de finir ce qu'il faisait à la base, c'est à dire débarrasser Castiel de son imperméable pour qui soit plus à l'aise. Gabriel s'approcha lentement de lui et tendit doucement sa main vers son bras pour le toucher.

«Salut Cassie. Je suis content de te retrouver à la maison.»

Sur ces mots il le prit doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas le brusquer ou l'effrayer. Sam, de son côté, commençait à se sentir de trop. C'est vrai quoi, il ne connaissait pas ce garçon bien que ce soit visiblement un grand ami de son frère et il avait l'impression de faire tâche dans cette scène de retrouvailles.

«Bon je pense que je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles...» dit-il en faisant le tour de la table pour se rapprocher de la sortie.

«Non attends, reste !» lui dit Gabriel «Tu m'as aidé à faire tout ça et à cause de moi tu n'as même pas pu rentrer chez toi faire ce que tu avais à faire alors reste au moins dîner. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas Castiel ?»

Le jeune homme tourna la tête dans la direction de son frère, les yeux regardant toujours dans le vide pourtant.

«Non, au contraire, ça fait longtemps que je voulais rencontrer le frère de Dean.» dit il en souriant.

«Très bien alors.» dit Sam, presque dans un murmure, embarrassé par la situation.

Il y eut quelques instants gênant ou personne n'osait bouger ou parler, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Enfin Gabriel brisa le silence avec un «Allez, à la bouffe !» en rigolant et tous s'assirent à la table, Castiel aidé de Dean. Il huma l'assiette devant lui et un sourire illumina son visage quand il reconnu l'odeur, son odorat plus développé grâce à la perte d'un autre de ses sens.

«C'est... Des hamburgers ?» dit-il avec un grand sourire, limite la bave aux lèvres.

Il ressemblait à un chiot excité en se rendant compte du plat qui l'attendait.

«Héhé, oui.» répondit son frère avec fierté.

«C'est toi qui les as fait ?» demande-t-il en tâtonnant délicatement pour trouver ses couverts.

«Avec Sam, oui. Il m'a bien aidé je l'avoue. D'ailleurs c'est surtout lui qui a fait le plus gros, moi je n'étais qu'un boulet dans la cuisine avec mon bras dans le plâtre.» répondit il en tirant la langue.

Castiel lâcha un grognement de plaisir en goûtant le met divin, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à Dean et Gabriel. L'aîné des Winchester semblait aussi apprécier le plat, bien qu'il s'interrompe souvent pour aider Castiel à attraper son verre ou lui couper sa nourriture. Il le maternait plus que Sammy quand il devait s'occuper de lui alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Le plus vieux des 4, quant à lui, n'essayait même pas de manger avec ses couverts, utilisant l'excuse de son bras dans le plâtre pour se justifier.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Dean veillait à ce que Castiel ne manque de rien et celui ci répétait combien il était heureux de retrouver de la "vraie nourriture" après celle qui lui avait été servie pendant si longtemps à l'hôpital et qui "n'avait rien de comparable avec les talents de cuisinier de Gabriel".

Ils parlèrent maladroitement et de manière embarrassée du handicap de Castiel et de ce qu'avaient dit ses médecins, de ses études et du temps d'adaptation qu'il allait lui falloir. Quand le jeune infirme en eu assez de l'ambiance pesante, il questionna Sam et Dean sur leurs liens et sur leur enfance à la recherche de quelques secrets croustillants. Il ne fut pas déçu. Sam lui raconta la fois où leur père et lui avaient dû aller chercher Dean au commissariat alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans parce qu'il avait tenté de voler des tartes aux pommes chez un épicier; et Dean parla de l'ami imaginaire qu'avait Sam quand il était enfant et qu'il disait s'appeler Lucifer et jouer avec lui quand leur père et Dean travaillaient. Du côté des Novak, Gabriel parla de l'amour de Castiel pour les abeilles qui lui avait un jour coûté un aller simple pour les urgences parce qu'il avait failli en avaler une en voulant récolter leur miel dans une ruche. Pour se venger, Castiel parla de toutes les farces que faisaient son frère à longueur de temps et qui l'avaient souvent mit dans l'embarras, sans parler de la colère dans laquelle cela mettait leur père.

* * *

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien jusque tard, très tard. Finalement, vers minuit Castiel s'était endormi sur le canapé, presque affalé sur Dean. Ce dernier annonça qu'il le ramenait dans sa chambre. Il le réveilla doucement, en essayant de ne pas lui faire peur, et le guida jusqu'à son lit. Là il l'aida à enlever sa chemise et à se glisser dans les draps après qu'il ait lui même fini de se déshabiller.

«Attends Dean...» dit il d'une voix ensommeillée en attrapant sa manche alors qu'il allait partir. «Tu veux bien rester dormir ? Je... J'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul demain matin.»

Dean le regarda avec un regard compatissant et plein de tendresse.

«Evidemment que je reste.» répondit il en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux. «Attends là je vais chercher l'autre matelas.»

Castiel pinça les lèvres, comme hésitant à formuler sa requête. Finalement il sembla trouver le courage de demander.

«Pourquoi tu dormirais pas dans le lit avec moi plutôt ? En-Enfin si tu veux hein. Je peux me mettre dans le fond comme ça je serai sûr de ne pas tomber dans la nuit. Mais si ça te dérange tant pis hein !» lançât il d'une traite.

Si la chambre n'était pas plongée dans le noir, Dean aurait pu s'apercevoir que son ami rougissait en demandant cela. Mais il n'en fut rien. Et se disant que son ami avait simplement besoin d'être entouré pendant cette épreuve, il accepta, ne voyant pas que son ami n'aurait fait cette proposition à personne d'autre que lui car personne n'était aussi important à ses yeux que Dean Winchester. Mais ça, les deux jeunes hommes l'ignoraient, à moins qu'ils ne le sachent au fond d'eux mais ne puissent se résoudre à y croire.

«Bien sûr.» répondit il dans un murmure.

Après ça Castiel n'entendit que le bruit des vêtements froissés dont Dean s'échappait, celui du crissement léger du matelas puis le mouvement des draps alors que son meilleur ami se glissait dessous à ses côtés. Il frémit en sentant le dos frais de l'autre homme frôler son torse.

«C'est bon, tu ne tomberas pas.» dit doucement Dean «Et tu ne te réveilleras pas seul non plus.»

«Merci.» souffla Castiel.

Le silence s'installa puis au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le sommeil ne venant pas, le plus jeune se risqua à demander à l'autre s'il dormait. Il reçut une réponse négative.

«Je suis content d'avoir rencontré ton frère.» chuchota-t-il. «Ça a l'air d'être un type bien.»

«Il l'est.» répondit Dean «Il est intelligent et plutôt débrouillard même si certains le trouvent souvent "bizarre". Mais c'est un type bien qui pense aux autres avant tout. Avant lui même surtout.»

«Tu es fier de lui on dirait.»

«Je le suis.»

Un ange passe.

«J'aurai bien aimé voir à quoi il ressemble.» relança Castiel.

Il avait dit ça avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix qui avait brisé le cœur de Dean. Il était triste pour son ami et ce genre de réflexions lui rappelait durement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider malgré tout ce qu'il aurait été prêt à sacrifier pour ça.

«Et bien...» commença Dean en réfléchissant «Il est très grand déjà. Il doit faire une tête de plus que toi et moi, facilement, et il est plutôt costaud comparé à avant où il était taillé comme un cure-dent. Ses yeux changent de couleur en fonction du temps; ça varie du marron le plus basique à du vert comme moi. Ah oui et il a des cheveux bruns longs dignent d'une pub Loréal – ou d'une princesse – et des rouflaquettes.»

Castiel laissa seulement s'échapper un faible "Oh.", comme un soupir, en essayant de se faire une image mentale de Sam. C'est tellement dur de s'imaginer quelqu'un quand on ne peut pas vraiment le voir. On ne s'en rend vraiment compte que quand on a plus que notre imagination pour se représenter ces gens.

«Tu devrais te coucher maintenant.» dit Dean.

Le petit brun le sentit bouger à côté de lui et en sentant son souffle sur le haut de sa tête il comprit qu'il s'était retourné et lui faisait face. En se représentant ça dans sa tête, son coeur rata un battement sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi et il se retourna lui même dans l'autre sens pour lui tourner le dos et essayer de trouver le sommeil.

«Bonne nuit Dean.»

«Bonne nuit Castiel.»

* * *

Dans le salon, alors que Dean et Castiel venaient de partir, leurs deux frères restèrent assis silencieux. C'est Sam qui finit par prendre la parole pour demander maladroitement.

«Alors... Son handicap c'est de naissance ou...?»

«C'est ma faute. C'est arrivé à cause de l'accident dont je t'ai parlé cet après-midi» dit-il piteusement en regardant son plâtre, le regard vide.

«C'est pas de ta faute je t'ai dit...» soupira Sam.

«Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? T'as déjà été responsable d'un incident aussi grave sur quelqu'un à qui tu tenais autant ?»

Sam ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard en se mordant la lèvre. Gabriel ne voulait pas être agressif avec lui, c'était sorti tout seul. Tout le monde lui répétait qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était la faute de l'autre conducteur, pas la sienne mais cela ne changeait rien au sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait et qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

«Désolé.» reprit il. «Tu ferais peut-être bien de rester ici pour la nuit, il est déjà tard et tu as l'air trop crevé pour prendre la route si tu veux mon avis.»

«Non c'est bon, je vais bien et je ne veux pas m'imposer d'avantage, j'ai déjà suffisamment squatté chez vous. En plus il faut que je ramène Dean.»

«Eh c'est bon c'est un grand garçon ton frère – c'est lui l'aîné en plus. Et c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il dormait ici. D'ailleurs il doit être allé se coucher directement avec Castiel sans même réfléchir, par pure habitude. Et crois moi j'ai assez vu d'accidents de voiture pour une décennie alors je préfère te ligoter sur une de ces chaises que de te laisser prendre la route maintenant.»

«C'est d'accord.» pouffa Sam.

«Pour rester dormir ou pour que je t'attache ?» demanda Gabriel avec un sourire sexy.

«Pour dormir crétin !» rigola Sam. «Quoi que... Maintenant j'ai peur que tu m'attaque dans mon sommeil.» continua t il avec un air faussement horrifié.

«T'inquiètes pas on a une chambre d'ami, tu seras pas obligé de dormir avec moi.» rit-il.

«Quel dommaaaage.» le taquina Sam.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

«Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si proches.» dit le plus jeune après que leurs rires se soient calmés.

«Hein ?»

«Dean et Castiel.» reprit Sam «Il m'avait déjà parlé de lui plusieurs fois mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient tellement proches.»

«Ça a tout de suite été le grand amour entre eux.» expliqua Gabriel. «Ils ont fait leur première année de médecine ensemble avant que Castiel se reconvertisse à la psychologie. Ils voulaient tous les deux aider les gens à leur manière et je crois que c'est ce désir qui les as rapprochés. Depuis ils ne se sont plus quittés. Les meilleurs amis du monde je te dis !»

Sam regarda devant lui, l'air nostalgique.

«C'est triste, j'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître autant que je voudrais. Tout ça parce qu'un différent avec notre père nous avait éloignés à une époque...»

«Je connais ça t'inquiètes. Mais il t'aime beaucoup je peux te le promettre. Il est toujours fier quand il parle de toi. "Sammy a obtenu une super bourse pour Stanford." "Sammy est le meilleur de sa promo." Sammy ci, Sammy ça. Il en devient presque emmerdant. Vraiment, je peux t'assurer que tu compte beaucoup pour lui."

Ses paroles semblèrent toucher Sam qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

«Merci de me dire ça, c'est cool.»

«Pas de quoi. Bon allez, tu devrais pas aller te coucher maintenant ? Il est tard pour un enfant comme toi.»

Il lui tira la langue avec un air moqueur.

«Je suis majeur je te rappelle.» dit-il en riant. «Je fais ce que je veux.»

«Ouais ben en tout cas moi je suis claqué.» Il se leva et s'étira. «Tu me suis ? Je vais te montrer la chambre d'ami.»

«Je te suis.» dit-il en se relevant à son tour et en le suivant dans le couloir qui menait aux pièces de repos.

* * *

Et voilà la suite :D

Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, je les lis toutes :)

(Et merci à ceux qui en ont donné sur le chapitre précédent)


	3. Morning

**Chapitre 3 – Réveil**

* * *

Les yeux de Sam papillonnèrent doucement alors qu'il commençait à émerger de son sommeil. Il s'étira et mit quelques minutes avant que son esprit embrumé ne se souvienne d'où il était. Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'ami des Novak. Gabriel n'avait pas voulu qu'il rentre chez lui parce qu'il était trop tard.

II resta allongé dans le lit à repenser à la journée d'hier. Castiel, qui semblait être le meilleur ami de son frère, ou du moins compter beaucoup pour lui, avait l'air d'être un garçon très gentil. Il avait d'abord été frappé par son physique : il avait des yeux d'un bleu tellement profond qu'on aurai pu s'y noyer et des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Mais plus que son physique, il avait surtout l'air de quelqu'un de très doux et attentionné avec une pointe de candeur et c'était ça qui étonnait Sam. Comment son frère qui était tellement différent de ce garçon pouvait il en être aussi proche ? Dean était pour ainsi dire tout le contraire de Castiel : un rebelle qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête surtout si ça lui permettait de casser les pieds de tout le monde, sûr de lui – parfois tellement qu'il en devenait arrogant –, grande gueule et têtu. Sam, ne trouvant pas de réponse à sa propre question, haussa les épaules, toujours dans son lit. "Après tout on dit que les opposés s'attirent non ?" pensa t-il.

Le cadet Winchester sortit du lit et enfila ses vêtement de la veille. Il descendit prudemment dans le salon pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui pourraient encore dormir bien qu'il s'attende à trouver Gabriel dans la cuisine et les garçons dans le salon. À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Il fit rapidement le tour du salon désert pour aller voir dans la cuisine mais n'y trouva personne non plus. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir vers sa chambre en attendant que les autres se lèvent, il tomba nez à nez avec Gabriel. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qui n'allait pas. L'homme en face de lui était torse nu, vêtu uniquement d'un jean, et essuyant ses cheveux avec une petite serviette verte. Les joues de Sam rosirent un peu et il détourna la tête pour ne pas regarder le torse du jeune homme. Il avait toujours été très pudique, lui, comparé à certains visiblement.

«Oh Sammy t'es levé ! Désolé je t'ai pas attendu pour la douche mais si tu veux on peut en reprendre une ensemble, ça me dérange pas.» dit Gabriel en le regardant d'un regard de prédateur et se passant la langue sur les lèvres avec un sourire.

«Non merci.» répondit Sam en rougissant un peu plus et s'appliquant à ne pas le regarder. «T'avais l'air beaucoup plus timide hier.»

«J'étais pas timide, j'étais stressé. Nuance. Mais maintenant ça va.» dit il en souriant, toujours en fixant le brun en se séchant les cheveux. «Je vais mettre un t-shirt. Je voudrais pas choquer ton âme de petite fille plus longtemps.»

«J'ai pas une âme de petite fille !» s'offusqua Sam. «Je suis juste pas un exhibitionniste moi.»

Sam crut voir une lueur de malice parcourir les yeux dorés de Gabriel et celui-ci s'avança rapidement pour se retrouver juste devant lui.

«Si j'étais un exhibitionniste, Sammy... J'aurais même pas mit de pantalon alors estime toi heureux.»

Sam recula en essayant de reprendre ses esprits et d'arrêter de rougir. C'est dingue, la veille il pensait que c'était juste un mec lambda qui s'inquiétait pour son frère et culpabilisait de son accident de voiture. Et aujourd'hui c'était un démon qui cherchait par tous les moyens à le mettre mal à l'aise. Sam n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment raisonnait cet homme.

Il tenta de changer de sujet.

«Pourquoi tu m'appelles "Sammy" ? C'est Dean qui m'appelle comme ça.»

«Déjà parce que j'adore donner des surnoms aux gens. Et ensuite, "Sammy" est un privilège de Dean maintenant ?»

«Non, c'est juste qu'il n'aime pas quand quelqu'un d'autre que lui m'appelle comme ça. Il est un peu... possessif.»

Gabriel soupira.

«Je pourrai continuer juste pour le faire chier mais bon.»

Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage.

«C'est pas grave je vais t'en trouver un autre, Sammy.» continue-t-il en donnant une pichenette sur le nez de Sam.

Son effet fut un peu brisé quand il manqua de tomber à cause de son plâtre en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher le nez du Winchester. Sam se moqua de lui et le contourna. Il hésita avant de demander.

«Je voudrais pas abuser mais... Je peux utiliser votre douche ? Le temps que mon frère se réveille de toute façon je vais devoir attendre donc...»

«Oui vas y, c'est au bout du couloir, à droite.» le coupa Gabriel en faisant un geste en direction du couloir derrière lui.

Sam commença à avancer mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et se retourna, suspicieux.

«Y'a un verrou à votre salle de bain ?»

Gabriel lui montra un large sourire qui ne rassurait pas le plus jeune, mais alors pas du tout.

«Nooon. Mais je surveillerai la porte t'inquiètes pas.» répondit t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sam déglutit en pensant à ce que son hôte pourrait faire mais il avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche alors il partit dans la salle de bain et bloqua la porte du mieux qu'il put avant de se déshabiller et de se jeter sous le jet d'eau glacée en espérant que ça achèverait de le réveiller totalement.

* * *

Castiel fut réveillé par le sifflement qu'émettait le pommeau de la douche. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu la vue, tous ses autres sens s'étaient aiguisés, si bien qu'il avait parfois du mal à dormir à cause des bruits extérieurs. Pourtant cette nuit il avait dormi comme un bébé.

Il voulut s'étirer mais se figea instantanément en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans le lit. En fait, il le sentit plus qu'il ne s'en souvint. Il était pressé contre l'autre occupant qu'il se rappela être Dean. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il se rendit compte que ce dernier l'enlaçait, un bras sous son cou et l'autre sur sa taille. Il chercha une explication à cette position mais ne se rappela pas s'être couché comme ça. Ils devaient avoir bougé dans la nuit, c'était la seule explication. Son coeur s'accélérera quand il envisagea la possibilité que Dean soit réveillé en ce moment et qu'il soit dans cette position de manière délibérée mais cette idée fut vite écartée quand il entendit un grognement en face de lui, révélant que l'autre essayait toujours de dormir. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et arrêta de remuer pour ne pas réveiller son ami.

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Dean grogna de nouveau et remua. Il attira soudain Castiel plus près en colla sa taille à la sienne.

«Arrêtes de bouger Sammy.» grommela t-il, manifestement toujours à moitié endormi.

La respiration de Castiel s'arrêta alors qu'il sentait le sang lui monter au visage. Son ami pensait visiblement qu'il dormait avec son petit frère – un vestige de sa jeunesse, quand ils partageait le même lit étant enfants. C'était surement l'explication de leur position.

Dean n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Castiel, même avant son accident. Bien sûr ils étaient très proches sur le point émotionnel; ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis plusieurs années. Cependant Dean n'avait jamais touché son ami d'une manière aussi... sentimentale. Enfin ils s'étaient déjà touchés, évidemment, mais pas comme ça. Comme des amis, avec des poignées de mains, des accolades, ce genre de choses. Mais là... C'était différent. Il ne lui touchait pas seulement la taille, il l'enlaçait. Il ne passait pas seulement ses bras autour de lui, il le prenait dans ses bras. C'était infiniment plus affectueux que ce qu'il y avait d'habitude entre eux et cela déstabilisa le plus jeune qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était persuadé que Dean serait embarrassé à son réveil et se confondrait en excuses et lui demanderait d'oublier. Mais le problème était là. Le plus jeune n'avait pas envie d'oublier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait profiter de ce moment qu'il savait éphémère et en chérir le souvenir comme si c'était un bien précieux. Il était même un peu déçu – ou vexé peut-être – que son ami n'agisse comme ça que parce qu'il pensait être avec son frère et pas avec lui. Mais pourquoi ? Il se refusa à chercher une explication. Il savait que cela ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose que de découvrir l'origine de ce sentiment. Il voulait seulement en profiter. Profiter de cette étreinte tendre et douce de son meilleur ami. Profiter de la chaleur qui s'échappait de son corps encore endormi. Alors il s'installa un peu plus confortablement, se rapprochant du même coup de son ami, et posa sa tête sur son bras, comme avant qu'il ne se réveille. Et là il se rendormit.

Il ne se réveilla que quelques temps après – du moins c'est l'impression qu'il en avait, ne pouvant pas savoir l'heure à laquelle il s'était réveillé la première fois ni celle qu'il était présentement. Il tâtonna autour de lui et s'aperçut que l'espace à son côté était maintenant vide. Il commença à paniquer légèrement, s'imaginant que Dean s'était enfui en découvrant la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

C'était un des problèmes de Castiel, il était trop émotif surtout quand il s'agissait des gens qu'il aimait et cela lui faisait tout de suite imaginer le pire quand un incident survenait, même le plus minime.

Heureusement, il entendit un bruit dans la chambre qu'il reconnut être le froissement d'une chemise.

«Oh pardon, je t'ai réveillé ?»

Il reconnut la voix de Dean et y décela les embruns encore présents du sommeil. Apparement il venait de se réveiller.

«Non c'est bon.» parvint il à articuler en se redressant doucement dans le lit.

Il entendit les pas de son ami se rapprocher et il le sentit s'appuyer sur le matelas. Dean posa une main sur son épaule et la fit glisser sur son bras jusqu'à sa main. Là, il la guida jusqu'à ce que l'aveugle devina être un tas de vêtements pliés déposés sur son lit.

«Je t'ai sorti des habits propres. Ça va aller où tu veux que je t'aide ?»

Castiel examina (au toucher évidement) les habits. Un jean, un caleçon, un t-shirt... Normalement il n'aurait pas besoin d'aide. Il n'en avait besoin que pour les chemises – à cause des boutons – et encore.

«Ca devrait aller.» dit-il en adressant un sourire à Dean, où qu'il soit.

Il l'entendit sourire également et lui murmurer un "Je vais dans le salon. Appelles si tu as besoin de moi." avant de sentir le matelas se relever – signe que Dean s'était lui même levé – et d'entendre le léger grincement de la porte alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

Il s'assit précautionneusement sur le bord du lit et entama de s'habiller, lentement, en faisant attention à chaque geste qu'il faisait.

* * *

Dean passa la porte de la chambre pour laisser son ami se changer. Il avait été surpris de la position dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, enlaçant Castiel comme il avait l'habitude de le faire plus jeune avec Sam. Cependant ça n'avait pas été désagréable et il était même resté plusieurs longues minutes à admirer les traits fins et doux sur le visage endormi de son meilleur ami, ses cheveux noirs tombant devant ses yeux clos, et à écouter sa respiration lente et paisible alors qu'il dormait. "Il est mignon quand même ce p'tit Cas quand il dort." pensa t-il avant de sentir subitement embarrassé d'une telle pensée et de la refouler.

Il débarqua dans le salon et trouva son frère assit à la table en train de manger une tartine de confiture.

«'Lut.» lui lança t-il en tirant une chaise pour s'assoir en face de lui. «Où est Gabriel ?»

«Dans la cuisine. Il fait du café.»

Dean tendit le bras pour attraper une tartine qu'il entreprit de beurrer. C'est ce moment que choisit Gabriel pour réapparaître dans la pièce, une cafetière à la main.

«Tiens, t'as réussi à lâcher mon frère toi ?» lança-t-il à l'adresse de Dean en s'asseyant à la table, juste à côté de Sam.

«La ferme.» répondit juste l'aîné des Winchester, visiblement pas d'humeur à supporter des réflexions si tôt.

«Tu pourrais me parler mieux que ça. Je te rappelle que t'es chez moi quand même.»

«Ouais ben c'est pas pour toi que je suis là hein. C'est pour Cas, c'est tout.»

Sam savait que son frère pouvait être grincheux au saut du lit mais il fut quand même étonné de le voir s'adresser de la sorte à Gabriel. Apparement c'était pas l'amour fou entre eux.

«Sammyyyy, Dean est méchant avec moi.» dit le plus vieux, se tournant vers Sam avec un air faussement attristé.

«L'appelle pas Sammy.» siffla Dean entre ses dents.

Le plus jeune resta simplement au milieu de cette querelle, les regardant alternativement l'un et l'autre. Dean essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux remarques du maitre de maison faites exprès pour l'énerver. Gabriel quant à lui se délectait de la colère qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Dean mais décida quand même d'arrêter de l'embêter. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un emmerdeur devant Sam après tout.

Quand ils eurent fini de prendre le petit déjeuner, les frères Winchester – surtout Sam – se dirent qu'il était temps d'arrêter de squatter chez les Novak et de rentrer chez eux. Dean rappela une dernière fois à Castiel, qui les avait rejoints entre temps, qu'il pouvait l'appeler n'importe quand s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Sam remercia encore une fois les deux frères de les avoir laissé rester chez eux et Gabriel lui dit qu'ils pouvaient revenir quand ils voulaient et le remercia à son tour pour l'avoir ramené et aidé la veille.

Les garçons finirent par repartir dans la voiture de Sam pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Arrivés là bas Sam se souvint de pourquoi il était sorti et réprimanda Dean sur l'état de la maison qui était, on peut le dire, une véritable porcherie. Ah vraiment, on aurait parfois dit que c'était lui le grand frère.

Ils passèrent la quasi totalité du reste de la journée à ranger et à nettoyer chaque recoin de la maison. (Sam était très perfectionniste quand il s'agissait de ménage.) Une fois le travail fini et la maison plus propre que jamais les deux frères s'écroulèrent dans le canapé, éreintés par leur journée de corvées ménagères.

Dean fit ce qu'il n'avait pas put faire la veille à cause de la sortie de l'hôpital de Castiel, à savoir prendre des nouvelles de l'état de son frère. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à parler des études de Sam, de sa vie sur le campus, de son ex petite amie... Ils parlèrent également de Dean et de ses études à lui. Sam en profita pour essayer de se rapprocher de son frère, la vision de celui-ci avec Castiel lui ayant fait cruellement comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'il le désirait. À son grand bonheur, son frère lui raconta plein d'anecdotes et de souvenirs en souriant et riant avec lui.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, tous les deux plus sereins après cette longue discussion qui leur prouvait à chacun qu'ils comptaient encore l'un pour l'autre.

Les deux frères s'endormirent immédiatement et ne se réveillèrent que de très longues heures plus tard.


	4. Entraide

**Chapitre 4 – Entraide**

* * *

À son réveil, Sam n'avait pas été étonné de trouver la maison complètement vide. Son père travaillait toujours autant et il avait déjà sa petite idée sur l'endroit où était son frère. Aussi, il prit son café tranquillement et feuilleta la rubrique des faits divers dans le journal – une habitude qu'il tenait de son paternel – avant d'aller s'habiller et de grimper dans sa voiture pour quitter la maison à son tour, remarquant au passage que l'Impala de son frère n'était effectivement plus là.

Il roula distraitement entre les pavillons en fredonnant la mélodie qui s'échappait de la radio pendant un moment. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il était perdu. Il passa devant la même maison pour la 3ème fois avant d'enfin repérer la voiture de son frère garée dans une allée et de reconnaître la maison des Novak.

Il coupa le moteur, ne sachant lui même pas trop pourquoi il était là.

Contrairement à Dean, il n'avait aucun lien avec les deux frères et ne les connaissait que depuis 2 jours.

Il se décida quand même à descendre, se disant qu'il trouverait peut-être quelque chose à faire pour les aider tant qu'il était là.

Alors qu'il s'avançait dans l'allée vers la porte, un boucan d'enfer à l'arrière de la maison le dit sursauter et attira son attention. Il y'avait dès claquement de métal, des cris et d'autres bruits tout aussi étranges. Emporté par sa curiosité – et comme il trouvait cela étrange – Sam fit le tour la bâtisse pour rejoindre le jardin et trouver l'origine de tout ce bruit. En s'approchant il reconnut que la voix qui semblait proférer des injures était celle de Gabriel. Il accéléra le pas, pendant qu'il avait peut-être des problèmes.

Il fut sidéré de ce qu'il vit en arrivant derrière la maison. Gabriel n'avait pas d'ennuis comme il l'avait pensé, ou d'autre chose grave, il était simplement debout, dans le jardin, à regarder la toiture de sa maison en criant des insultes comme "Viens ici p'tit con" et "Dès que tu descends je te fous à la SPA", et en jetant des petites pierres en direction du toit. D'ailleurs seulement quelques une arrivait parfois par chance sur le toit, les autres s'écrasaient sur le mur ou partaient sur le côté.

Cette vision de Gabriel en train d'insulter sa toiture en lançant maladroitement des cailloux avec son bras gauche fit rire Sam. Le blond l'entendit et se retourna, n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence plus tôt.

«Oh salut Samsquatch. Je t'avais pas vu arriver.»

«Sams...» comme ça-t-il avant de décider qu'il verrait ça plus tard. «Peu importe; salut Gabriel. Tu fais quoi là exactement ?»

Il désigna le toit en essayant de se retenir de rire à nouveau en portant son autre main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire. L'autre se retourna en direction du mur pour observer de nouveau la toiture et lui répondit.

«Oh ça. On a un chat, Castiel et moi. Il s'appelle Alfie.»

«Attends vous avez un chat ? Et Dean rentre dans votre maison alors qu'il y'a un chat et qu'il y est allergique ?» demanda le cadet Winchester, surpris.

«T'inquiètes, Alfie rentre jamais dans la maison quasiment alors il laisse pas de poils ou vraiment très peu. Ton frère risque pas de faire une réaction allergique à moins qu'on le lui lance dessus. Ah je devrais peut-être essayer ça un jour pour le réveiller...» continua-t-il, réfléchissant à sa prochaine farce pour emmerder le grand frère Winchester.

Sam rigola et les yeux whisky de Gabriel se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui. Il se tut quelques secondes avant de demander.

«Dis Samsquatch tu voudrais pas m'aider à le faire descendre s'il te plaît ?»

«Gabe, je sais que je suis grand mais j'atteins pas la hauteur du toit quand même, t'en as conscience ?»

«Mais nan, on a une échelle, c'est juste que... je peux pas monter avec ça.» dit-il en désignant d'un coup de menton son bras dans le plâtre.

Sam hocha la tête.

«Okay, si ça peut te faire arrêter de hurler des insultes à 9H du mat.» répondit il en souriant.

Gabriel lui montra l'échelle qu'il déplaça sans trop de difficultés, même sans l'aide du blond qui, de toute façon, n'aurait pas été très utile dans l'état actuel. Il la plaqua contre le mur, là où le plus petit disait avoir vu le chat grimper.

«Allez grimpes, je te tiens l'échelle. Enfin... je fais ce que je peux.» dit il avec une grimace d'excuse.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta et commença son ascension périlleuse sur l'échelle instable et bancale des Novak. Arrivé à la moitié il commençait déjà à voir une partie du toit, mais aucune trace de la bête à l'horizon.

«Je le vois pas.» dit Sam en haussant un peu la voix pour que Gabriel l'entende.

«En tout cas moi j'aime beaucoup ce que je vois.» lui répondit l'autre, toujours au bas de l'échelle.

Sam tourna la tête avec incompréhension pour lui demander de quoi il parlait. Pour toute réponse, le blond lui fit un clin d'œil avec un rictus amusé et le plus jeune roula des yeux en comprenant le sous-entendu.

Il grimpa encore quelques échelons avant de finalement voir apparaître la bête. Elle était à sa droite, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. De là où il était il ne pouvait même pas l'atteindre. Il l'appela et siffla doucement pour le faire venir mais sans succès. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chat arrêta de faire sa toilette et commença à s'avancer un peu vers lui en miaulant. Toujours trop loin. Il tendit le bras pour l'atteindre mais il ne pouvait pas. Le chat s'avança encore un peu et Sam se pencha un peu plus, rendant l'équilibre précaire de l'échelle encore plus instable.

Encore un petit peu. Il le touchait presque. Juste un tout petit peu. Ça y est !

Il l'attrapa le plus vite possible pour se remettre en place mais trop tard.

«Attention !»

Il entendit Gabriel crier en bas tandis que l'échelle basculait.

* * *

«T'as pas entendu Gabriel crier ?» demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils pour se concentrer sur les bruits extérieurs.

«Si.» répondit Dean, «Depuis environ 1H. Il fait que ça ton frère, gueuler, depuis tout à l'heure au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.»

Castiel haussa les épaules et se détendit.

«Ça doit être ça oui.»

Dean ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps et reprit la tâche qu'il avait soigneusement entreprise depuis déjà quelques minutes, à savoir essayer de coiffer l'indomptable chevelure de son meilleur ami. Contrairement à lui, Castiel semblait gêné de cette situation, voir agacé.

«T'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais.»

«Oh si crois moi, si tu voyais ta tête...» commença Dean avant de s'arrêter, inderdit. «Désolé... ce que je veux dire c'est que déjà avant tu ne savais pas te coiffer mais maintenant c'est encore pire. Alors laisse moi au moins faire ça.»

Castiel soupira tristement.

«Je veux pas être un assisté, je peux toujours faire des choses tout seul.»

L'intonation de sa voix ne permettait pas de savoir si c'était Dean ou lui même qu'il essayait de convaincre en disant ça et cela fit un pincement au cœur de son meilleur ami. On y sentait sa tristesse et sa colère d'avoir perdu de son indépendance pour les petites choses insignifiantes de la vie – comme se coiffer seul.

«Je sais, t'inquiètes. Mais je peux juste pas rester à ne rien faire alors que tu es comme ça. Laisse moi juste t'aider.»

«Dean je te connais, je sais que tu te sens coupable et que tu crois être responsable de moi maintenant que je suis comme ça, mais c'est pas vrai. T'as pas besoin de venir t'occuper de moi tous les jours à partir de 8H comme aujourd'hui. Je peux toujours me débrouiller tout seul et pour ce que je ne peux pas faire j'ai Gabe qui est toujours avec moi.»

«Écoute Cas, t'as raison je m'en veux de ne rien pouvoir faire pour que tu aille mieux et de pas avoir été là quand c'est arrivé ou de pas être capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est essayer de t'aider pour te rendre les petites tâches du quotidien plus faciles. Alors s'il te plaît laisse moi au moins faire ça pour toi...»

Castiel sentait dans la voix de Dean qu'il était énervé. Contre lui même, il le savait. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Castiel avait toujours vu son meilleur ami très sévère envers lui même. Il remettait toujours la faute sur lui peu importe ce qui arrivait. Le plus jeune avait de la peine de l'entendre dans cet état à cause de lui. Mais dans sa voix il n'avait pas seulement entendu cette habituelle colère mais aussi de la tristesse. Dean était triste de voir son ami dans cet état. Et Castiel ne voulait pas que Dean ait pitié de lui; tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre comme avant et que Dean continue de plaisanter et de le charier sans faire attention à chaque mot ou expression qu'il utilise comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le rassurer une nouvelle fois pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à porter le poids de cet accident sur ses épaules et de ne pas s'inquiéter autant pour lui, les deux jeunes hommes entendirent le bruit d'une sirène d'ambulance qui semblait proche de la maison.

Ils n'y firent d'abord pas attention jusqu'à ce que Castiel fasse le lien avec le cri inhabituel de son frère qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure. De son côté Dean avait comprit aussi et il aida son meilleur ami à se relever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, entendant les sirènes de rapprocher de plus en plus. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre à la hâte, inquiets au possible.

* * *

 _Oh la la qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore ? Le suspens est **insoutenable** x)_

 _Merci aux gens qui mettent des petites reviews gentilles pour dire que vous appréciez cette histoire, c'est clairement ce qui me motive le plus :)_


	5. Souvenirs

**CHAPITRE 5 – Souvenirs**

* * *

Dean déboula en trombe dans le salon, comptant bien le traverser aussi vite que le chambre et le couloir pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait dehors mais fut stoppé dans son élan en entrant dans la pièce.

«Qu'est-ce que...»

Castiel, que l'aîné Winchester traînait presque depuis qu'ils avaient reliés les sirènes d'ambulance et le cri de Gabriel, se cogna dans le dos de son ami qui s'était arrêté trop brusquement. Il frotta son nez endolori et tira sur le dos du t-shirt du garçon devant lui pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

«Dean qu'est-ce que tu fais, pourquoi on va pas voir comment va Gabriel ?» demanda t-il d'une voix plus paniquée qu'il n'aurait voulu la faire paraître.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Cassie, je vais bien.» lui répondit la voix de son frère quelque part dans la pièce.

Dean avait été tellement surpris en entrant dans le salon qu'il s'était stoppé net dans son élan sans même prévenir Castiel qui s'était écrasé contre lui.

Gabriel était assit sur une chaise à la table et, malgré ce qu'ils pensaient, semblait aller parfaitement bien. Mais ce qui surprit surtout le Winchester ce fut de voir son frère assit lui aussi sur l'une des chaises, torse nu et couvert d'égratignures. Le blond tenait des compresses dans sa main gauche et une trousse à pharmacie était ouverte sur la table.

«Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?» demanda Dean.

Gabriel lui raconta ses mésaventures avec Alfie et comment Sam était arrivé "en sauveur" et avait gentiment accepté de grimper chercher le chat perché sur le toit de la maison. Puis l'équilibre instable de l'échelle, comme le jeune homme avait du se pencher pour attraper la bête, provoquant à terme le basculement de l'échelle.

«Heureusement j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai atterri dans un buisson qui a grandement amorti ma chute même s'il m'a laissé pas mal de petits cadeaux en échange.» dit le cadet Winchester en souriant un peu et désignant toutes ses petites plaies superficielles.

«Alfie a eu plus de chance : Sam le tenait contre lui et il n'a absolument aucune blessures. C'est grâce à ton frère, j'aurai jamais pu le faire descendre tout seul.» ajouta Gabriel à l'attention de Dean, étrangement enjoué par rapport à la situation.

«Donc tout le monde va bien ?» demanda Castiel avec un reste d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Gabriel se leva de sa chaise pour aller poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun pour qu'il sente sa présence et que ce contact le rassure. Il tressauta à ce toucher.

«Oui, tout le monde va bien Castiel. L'ambulance était surement pour une autre maison c'est tout.»

Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Gabriel retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Sam et recommença à nettoyer ses petites plaies et à coller des morceaux de sparadraps un peu partout sur son torse.

«Je peux le faire moi même tu sais.» l'assura Sam, un peu gêné par la situation.

«Non c'est bon, je te dois bien ça. Et puis... devoir faire ça ne me dérange paaaas du tout Sammy.» répondit le blond avec son sourire de chat en caressant le torse du Winchester.

Les joues de ce dernier tournèrent au rouge vif tandis que son frère tournait les talons pour repartir dans la chambre de Castiel. Il l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par la manche de sa veste et s'éloigna avec lui après avoir maugréé un "Essayes même pas de toucher à mon frère enfoiré d'embrouilleur." qui fit bien rire celui à qui c'était destiné.

* * *

«Dis Gabriel,» commença Sam, quelques minutes après que les deux garçons soient retournés dans la chambre. «Pourquoi c'est aussi tendu entre Dean et toi ?»

«Oh ce n'est tendu que du côté de ton frère Sasquatch, pour ma part je n'ai rien contre lui.» répondit-il en continuant de s'appliquer à poser des pansements Hello Kitty sur le torse du plus grand.

«Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tendu de son côté alors ?» recommença-t-il.

Gabriel poussa un long soupir avant de lever les yeux de son œuvre pour les planter dans les iris verts du jeune homme en face de lui.

«Parce que ton frère est un abruti coincé qui ne veut pas accepter la vérité. Entre autre.»

«C'est à dire ?» demanda Sam, confus.

«Bon okay je vais te raconter depuis le début. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas comment on s'est rencontrés, Dean et moi ?»

«Par le biais de Castiel non ?»

«Non, je le connaissais déjà avant.» corrigea le blond. «En fait on s'est rencontrés en garde à vue, il y'a quelques années. On avait tous les deux pas fait de choses très graves mais votre père n'est pas venu le chercher et pour ma part je n'avais pas forcément envie de sortir à cette époque alors on a passé un bout de la journée et la nuit ensemble en cellule. On a discuté et apprit à se connaître un peu. Ensuite ton père est venu le chercher et j'ai moi même été relâché. Je pensais ne jamais le revoir mais quelques mois plus tard –» il interrompit sa phrase par un pouffement de rire en se remémorant les événements. «Quelques mois plus tard on s'est encore retrouvés, tous les deux en cellule pour les mêmes délits que la première fois. Alors on a encore parlé. Toute une journée et toute une nuit. On s'entendait vraiment bien. Et j'avoue avoir été déçu quand votre père est revenu le chercher.»

Il avait dit tout cela avec un léger sourire mélancolique mais néanmoins chaleureux retroussant les coins de ses lèvres. Un sourire vraiment très doux qui troubla Sam.

«Après ça j'ai beaucoup pensé à lui. Je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Je me trouvais tellement idiot d'y penser autant alors que je ne l'avais vu que deux fois. Mais bon. Les coups de foudre ça se contrôle pas hein.» dit-il avec un petit rire dans lequel perçait une pointe de tristesse.

«Tu – Tu es amoureux de mon frère ?» demanda Sam, abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

«Non, non, non !» s'empressa de répondre Gabriel, le rouge lui montant un peu aux joues ce qui ajouta à la surprise du plus jeune. «J'avais seulement un peu flashé sur lui à l'époque. Mais c'est fini maintenant, je ne le vois plus du tout comme ça.» dit-il en riant, d'une manière fort peu naturelle. «Et puis... il n'a pas voulu de moi de toute façon.»

Cette fois ci les yeux du blond semblaient avoir perdu tout éclat et être devenus subitement ternes, tristes, nostalgiques.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?» demanda timidement le brun en posant sa main sur la sienne pour l'encourager à continuer son récit.

«Une fois où nous nous sommes encore retrouvés en cellule ensemble, j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de lui avouer ce que je ressentais. J'étais presque sûr qu'il pensait la même chose vis-à-vis de moi. Je le voyais. Je le sentais. Mais je me suis trompé... Il m'a rejeté en disant qu'il n'était pas "comme ça" et que lui était "un vrai mec qui aime les filles". Bref un bon gros râteau bien cuisant. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Même malgré tout ce qu'il me disait je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il soit totalement hétéro, pas avec tout ce temps qu'on avait passé ensemble et comment je l'avais vu agir et réagir à certaines choses. Et aujourd'hui encore je suis persuadé que ton frère n'est pas un "pur hétérosexuel" comme il dirait. Peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas lui même ou juste qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer je ne sais pas...»

Il s'arrêta et releva la tête en se grattant la nuque. «Désolé ça doit être bizarre pour toi de m'entendre te dire tout ça sur ton frère et je ne te demande pas de me croire, ce n'est que mon opinion personnelle haha.»

«Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne trouve pas ça bizarre. Pour être honnête je pense aussi que Dean n'est pas aussi hétéro qu'il veut bien l'avouer. Mais je crois qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer à lui même.» il marqua une pause, hésitant. «Mais du coup... tu as été amoureux de mon frère longtemps ?»

Gabriel réfléchit quelques instants.

«Hm je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que j'étais amoureux de lui mais c'était très fort pour ma part. Et après ce râteau magistral j'ai réussi à tourner la page assez vite. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a été plus gêné que moi quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la seconde fois, par l'intermédiaire de Castiel.»

«Et tu penses que c'est à cause de cette histoire qu'il t'en veut autant ?» demanda le cadet Winchester.

«Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en veuille vraiment, je pense surtout que j'étais le premier à remettre en cause sa sexualité et ça a dû le troubler ou le blesser alors plutôt que de vraiment remettre ça en question il préfère m'en vouloir haha.»

«Ça n'a pas l'air de trop te déranger.» remarqua Sam.

«Comme je t'ai dit je n'ai plus de sentiments pour ton frère aujourd'hui, alors je me fiche pas mal qu'il m'en veuille ou non pour ce jour là. Tout ce que je veux aujourd'hui c'est veiller sur Castiel et je sais que c'est aussi ce que Dean veut et qu'il fait ça bien alors c'est tout ce qui compte.»

Sam resta muet, perplexe. De son côté Gabriel ne lui demanda rien et termina de poser les derniers sparadrap sur le torse du plus grand avant de lui tendre son t-shirt.

«Ça y' est t'es tout neuf.» dit-il avec un sourire.

Mais ce sourire sonnait faux pour le Winchester. Il remarqua que quelque chose dans le comportement de Gabriel avait changé depuis leur discussion mais ne le questionna pas. Il remit simplement son t-shirt en jetant quelques petits coups d'œil à l'aîné des Novak, légèrement inquiet de ce brusque changement d'attitude. Lui aussi, cet conversation lui avait laissée une impression bizarre. Surement à cause de ce qu'il avait appris sur son grand frère, du moins c'est la conclusion qu'il tirait sans toute fois en être totalement certain. Il décida néanmoins de ne pas chercher plus loin que cette explication et se leva de sa chaise.

Il prit dans ses bras Alfie, qui passait par là et entreprit de lui caresser doucement la tête et le dos pour s'assurer une seconde fois que l'animal n'avait aucune blessure et, à son grand soulagement, il n'en avait effectivement pas.

Plus tard, quand Dean ressortit enfin de la chambre de Castiel pour rentrer chez lui avec Sam, il se mit à éternuer comme un fou en passant vers ce dernier et Sam rit intérieurement en sachant que c'était à cause des poils du chat auxquels son frère était allergique.

* * *

 _Ca y est, la suite est enfin là ! Elle a mit longtemps à arriver et je ne pense pas que les autres arriveront beaucoup plus vite à cause de mes cours et surtout le manque de temps pour écrire en ce moment mais j'espère que les quelques gens qui lisent ne partiront quand même pas car j'ai des projets cools pour cette fix qu'il me tarde de vous écrire :)_


End file.
